Fool
by HellionKyou
Summary: its  a hard core lemon


**Fool**

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer

Rukia/Ichigo

3 years later

rated M

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's such a damn food. He wouldn't know, scratch that he has no idea when a woman likes him or is even in love with him. This is the first in three years that we have a break from everything. Ichigo has became beyond handsome, his hair down to his ears, his body muscular more so than usual, but hes still a food. I wonder if he thinks about me, dreams of me, whats me like I want him. I want his skin against mine, his lips on mine, his man hood in my core for pure bliss. I want his hands to touch every inch of me. I want to get off to his touch his love, instead of getting off my way.

I'm on his damn roof and he hasn't a clue Im up here. I come here to think, to calm my body down from the heat I get inside. He's such a fool.

The way I act around him now, he just doesnt see to notice me.

"Ichigo your a damn fool." I didnt think he was listeing, but his head was popped out the window looking at me. "How am I a damn fool?"

"Because you don't see what you have, even in up close to your face."

He lowered his eyes. "Get inside,Rukia."

Damn him . I would give my life as a shinigami just to be with him and he has no clue. But Even if that was an option would he want me?

I leap off the roof and gracefully in the room, he is laying down not paying attention to me. So I'll have to show him, and if he doesn't get it, then wow hes dumb. I walk over and sit on his torso. "Fool"

"What I do this time?" He sounded sad, he wouldn't look at me.

"It's what you don't do."

He looked at me with his orange eyes, his hair all messy.

"What do I not do,Rukia."

My heart began to burn, Ichigo, you can't see how much i yearn for you how much I love you.

"Y..you don't notice me."

I had his full attention at that moment. "What are you talking about, I've noticed you form day one, when you entered my room, made me a shinigami, when you almost died, when you vanished from my sight."

Fool.

"Not that I mean, you idiot."

"Tell me what you want from me."

He has no clue how can he not know, oh i know because he's a fool.

"It's because I'm not part of your world isn't it." Not a question more of a statement.

"What are you talking about."

"Gods your so dumb."

He sat up. I'm so small when it comes to him. "How,...whats wrong Rukia?"

I lowered my head. "You pick on me, and I know we clash at times, but is it beacuse you think you owe me, or that I'm so little, or that you don't see me any other way but a chappie lover?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Chappie lover really, I had fallen in love with her, when I had no intention of doing. I can't her, I can't feel her, i dont care if she is from my world or not, if she'd let me I'd take her, here and now. But all she is doing is confusing me and calling me dumb, Rukia why are you so fucking sad. Why are you mad at me, tell me what you want, and I'll hand you the world. Your so complicated. I can't read you, 3 years and we have a break, I dont want to argue with her, while we have time off, I want to make her mine, its hard to control and resist her, Gods. I wanna know what it feels like inside her.

"Are you even listeing?"

"Yes...What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to love me." Well that was just said allowed, shit. what is he thinking. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. He rolled us over, putting barly any weight on me, then he just gets up and I'm all hot and bothered. I notice he locks the door, and his window, he slowly crawls over me. He kisses down my jaw line to my neck. To my ear.

"I do love you, baka." He whispered.

"Then show me." Amazing how words just pop out of my mouth.

I was wearing a tank top , and a small skirt. He only wore a white shirt and blue pj pants, thankfully the light was already out and his sisters were away and so was his dad.

He kisses at my cleavage, and I manage to pull off his shirt and toss it. His body was,Gods I can't explain. He slipped my shirt off like it was a feather, and actually ripped off my bra with his teeth. I was tiny, but he didn't seem to mind. He kissed every part of exposed flesh on me, I moaned. While wondering how big he was in a certain aera. I was able to get his pants and boxers off, while my skirt and chappy panties where already gone, he put more weight on me, trying not to smash me, and bean to bite lightly at my nipples. Tease me with his fingers. my back arched and I let out a moan, and scratched at the back of his neck. He licked his fingers when he made me more moist than I already was, his member was huge, this would hurt but i don't care I want it in me. He kissed my lips with such passion, i swear i saw sparks. He pressed his skin on mine, sending a jolt threw my hands were all over the parts of his body I could reach.

He looked at me, pleading, as I nodded. Slowly his larg member entered, yeah it hurt at first but ive had worse pain, he thursted his entire member in me, i let out a gasp. he moaned as the cores and walls of my wet pussy excepted him openingy . Feeling the inside of me, Gods he was so hard in me, it was bliss, better, extacy,better it was heaven, better it was love. He made slow and steady thrusts, I pleaded for me and I could tell he wanted to break lose on me. I clawed him and he pounded harder, I moaned his name. He began to go faster then stopped he half way pulled ou of me, grabbed me from behind lifted me up, he sat in a sitting position, guided my hips so he was back inside me, I arched back my head flew back, but he grabbed my head and kissed me, as he guided me up and down on his member. I was able to push him against the wall. He no longer had to guide me, I began moving my body up and down, his member in and out. I pounded as hard as i could. I clawed his chest, he kissed my lips, entering my mouth. i pulled away and did a little lap dance on his member with my wet pussy swollowing his member, m breasts in his face, his hands moving all over my , feelings.

He took charge once more, he was ontop of me , going fat and hard, into me. His mouth on my body, licking, biting, sucking. Neither of were at our peek yet, he grabbed me and rolled on his back he controlled my hips back and forth, thursting. it felt weird for my breats to bounce like that, but he loved to place with them with one hand and have his hand on my inner thigh. I grabbed his shoulders and slid my way in every time his moans made me went my moans made him hard inside me. He slid his finger under, locating my clit and smoothly feeling me, I went faster and faster, still not at our peek.

He leaned up and began to suk on my breasts, biting making me moan. forcing me to say his name. I was riding him as he sucked on my breasts, he lightly bit I moaned louder. He then moved again, I loved the new positions. He picked me up my legs wrapped around his torso, he put me up aganist a wall, where i had something to hold on to, He went into me attacking my neck and my lips. He pumped so hard the walla rattled. my hands played and pulled his hair. We didn't want to break the wall, so we moved back to the bed,he was teasing me now. while he became harder and I have a soaking wet pussy. He teases me with his tongue in an place I didn't know a tongue could go. He tounge flicked at my click causig me to jerk . He then slid his tongue all the way from my clit to my lips.

I ended up tasteing myself from his lips, I didn't care I wanted more of him.

i screamed his name at one point, and he entered me hard fast,Finally He broke and so did I we reached our peek. He collasped beisde me and held me in his arms. "Want me to show you again?"

"Fool"

Well? Mouse I swear if you get off to this, u gotta tell me, lol i wanna know what ya think. and other reviews.

MMMMMHoy sweaty steaming sex.


End file.
